


Night of the Living Dead

by benjaminrussell



Series: Kerch Halloween [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Halloween, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Not everything that goes bump in the night is to be avoided.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Jumped out of nowhere in my costume to scare you but got punched."
> 
> Follows on from 'One Dark Night in Ketterdam' but can be read alone.

Jesper hid in the shadows in the dark corridor that led to the back room they’d claimed for themselves, waiting for Wylan to pass on his way back from placing their food order at the bar. He didn’t have to wait long though; he soon heard footsteps approaching, followed by Wylan appearing at the end of the hallway. He waited with bated breath until his boyfriend had almost reached his hiding place, and then jumped out in front of him and shouted, “Boo!” The next thing he knew, a sudden, sharp pain was blossoming across his cheekbone and Wylan was staring at him in horror.

“I’m so sorry! I thought I was being attacked – it was a reflex!” Wylan cried, much more upset that he’d just punched his boyfriend than said boyfriend was.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jesper hastily assured him, rubbing his cheek to lessen the pain, “I should have thought about that before I decided it was a good idea to try and scare you.” He grinned at Wylan and then asked, “How about a kiss to make it better?” That was enough to lessen Wylan’s guilt, causing him instead to roll his eyes. He did however go up on his tip toes and press a soft kiss to Jesper’s cheek where he’d just hit him, not caring that he was smudging the other man’s make up more. A zombie didn’t need to look neat, he figured.

“How’s that?” Wylan asked, smiling a little and playing along. Jesper tapped his lips with the tip of one finger, eyes sparkling, and replied, “I think you got me here too. I better have another kiss just to be on the safe side.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Wylan commented, voice lower than it had been a few moments ago. Then he closed the gap between them again and kissed Jesper once more, this time a hungry, open-mouthed kiss that lasted several minutes.

***

By the time Wylan and Jesper returned to the back room and to the rest of their friends, there was a darker splotch on Jesper’s cheek, and while it was partially hidden by the make-up that was part of his costume, the make-up was smudged which just highlighted the fact something had happened.

“What happened? You’ve only been gone five minutes; surely you can’t have gotten into a fight in that time,” Nina demanded, her tone a mix of concern and disbelief. They all ignored the fact that actually Jesper could have easily gotten into a fight in the short time he’d been gone, because if it were the case, he wouldn’t currently be stood in front of them grinning.

“Wylan punched me,” Jesper replied proudly as he took his seat again. The others gave him odd looks, clearly wondering both why Wylan had hit him and why he seemed happy about it. Wylan blushed and explained, “Jesper jumped out on me and I thought I was being attacked so I hit him.”

“It was a good punch too,” Jesper added, “The lessons have obviously been paying off.”

“Go Wylan!” Inej snickered, and her amusement set Nina and even Matthias off. Looking at Jesper made them laugh even harder, and it wasn’t long before they were all laughing, the alcohol in their systems already making them a little giddy.

The image of Jesper jumping out on Wylan and getting punched was enough to keep them entertained for the rest of the evening.


End file.
